Sasuke-Baka
by hannaflower
Summary: Assuming the Naruto world has evolved into the modern world. Naruto, who was scrolling through Instagram, came across an unexpected post from Sakura. How would he react to it? During his training later that day, he was provoked by Sasuke. How would he react to it? One-shot; a hint of narusasu


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belongs to the respectful Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Italics represent thoughts or inner dialect._

In this one-shot, we are assuming that the Naruto world has advanced similarly to our modern world with lots of social media.

 **-Begin-**

Naruto tossed and turned to reach for his phone as his alarm went off and he fell off the bed.

As usual, like most of us, the first thing he does to wake himself up was scrolling through various social media.

As he was scrolling through instagram quickly, filtering out uninteresting posts, his thumb stopped as he saw a post from Sakura.

He froze, staring at the picture for a good minute.

Then he finally mustered up the strength to get up from the cold bamboo floor. He locked his phone and tossed it to the edge of the bed and proceeded with his usual morning routine.

He set the kettle off to boil as he brushed his teeth. He spat out the toothpaste as the familiar click of the kettle went off when the water is boiled. He opened his cupboard to see a selection of cup ramen for him to choose from every morning. He picked one out and poured in boiling water along with the packaged seasonings and re-covered the lid.

"3 minutes it just too long dattebayo." He removed the plastic cover and started poking the rounded noodle to disperse the strands. With his temperament, he never had the patience to wait for the noodles to fully cook and there was always a risk of overcooking it which is everyone ramen lover's worst nightmare.

"Al dente! Itadakimasu" and he took the first bite of ramen. *crunch crunch crunch*

Naruto walked to the usual training fields – his usual evening routine, except today he felt like he had to drag himself out of the house to do it. He was surprised to see Sasuke talking towards the same training grounds.

 _Why is he here…_

Naruto ignored Sasuke's presence and proceeded with his training.

"Yo Naruto."

"Ah." Naruto responded with disinterest.

Surprised by his lack of enthusiasm, Sasuke shrugged and proceeded with his training.

Two hours passed and there was no exchange of words between the two rivals. Sasuke found the prolonged silence increasingly uncomfortable and got slightly worried about Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, let's have a spar"

"Not today, don't bother me, Sasuke"

Sasuke hurled a kunai at Naruto, knowing that he will successfully dodge it and maybe arouse some shouting.

To his shock, the kunai cut Naruto's shoulder, causing it to bleed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto unleashed his anger and stormed towards Sasuke.

"What is wrong with you, Sasuke?!" Naruto grabbed him on both shoulders and pushed him into the tree behind him.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, demanding for an answer "Naruto, what is the matter!"

Naruto looked down and bit on his jaw, remembering the picture he saw that morning.

"So it's about Sakura, eh?"

Naruto realised Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

"Sorry, Naruto. You know that you should've given up a long time ago." Sasuke shrugged.

 _Why did Sakura had to post such a picture…_

"I guess she just wanted to show Ino, you know, they're rivals after all." Sasuke replied to Naruto's thoughts. "C'mon Naruto, fight me, I know you're not petty about these things."

Still grabbing both of Sasuke's shoulders firmly, Naruto came closer to Sasuke's face. Now they're just 4 inches away, eye to eye.

 _Damned Sharingan._

"Let go of me, bakayaro" Sasuke's red eyes returned to black, glaring at Naruto, whose eyes have changed to a soft, sapphire colour. They were not uncomfortable with the distance, since they shared two kisses previously, although by accident.

Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek and run his thumb across Sasuke's lower lip.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!"

 _That familiar voice…_ Naruto and Sasuke broke out of the tension and turned to Sakura who were 10 metres away. Her eyes expressed enourmous jealousy and anger.

 _Idiot Naruto! To think that Sasuke's first kiss was with him instead of me! Why am I always second to Naruto. Chandaro! But at least it's not that Ino-pig, hehehe._

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and said, in a low, almost whispering voice "Sasuke-baka…"

Then, Naruto let of go Sasuke and walked away from both of them. Sasuke's gaze lingered on and followed Naruto as he walked away, staring at his silhouette from the orange sunset.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted with her higher pitched, excited voice and ran over to gave Sasuke a hug, which was not reciprocated, as Sasuke still had his eyes on Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you using Sharingan?"

 **-The end-**


End file.
